


A Provocation

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Spirk Works [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "Make me," he said with a smirk, a dare in his eyes.





	A Provocation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon, on my nsfw sideblog.

“Make me,” he said with a smirk, a dare, in his eyes.

Spock’s grip on his hips tightened. “Deliberately provoking me is not wise, Jim,” he said, his voice calm and collected, even as his grip tightened again.

Jim lifted his arms, stretching them above his head, and thus, lengthening his torso. Spock’s gaze dropped, taking in the lines of his body, and missing the smug smirk that flashed across his face.

As if he meant to return to his previous task, Spock licked his lips, as his gaze landed on Jim’s cock, resting hard and leaking against his belly.

“Turn over,” he repeated. “Or I’ll just finish you with my mouth, and you won’t get what you were really after tonight.”

Jim’s smirk only deepened. “Spock, you need to work on your bedroom threats. While I would love for you to fuck me into the mattress, I would just as much love to have your mouth on me again. You are so very good with your tongue. Unsurprising, since you use with such skill every day to—”

“ _Turn over_ ,” Spock said again, interrupting him, urgency bleeding into his tone.

“ _Make me_.”

Spock let go of his hips, and leaned closer, until they were maddeningly close to kissing. “Jim, if you turn over, you can see just how else I might be so very, very skilled with my tongue.”

Jim’s eyes widened, and his fantasies of Spock manhandling him in bed evaporated in an instant.

In his haste to roll onto his stomach, he almost knocked Spock clean off the bed.

Spock’s lips brushed the back of his shoulder, once he regained his balance. “You are going to regret provoking me,” he said, kissing lower and lower down Jim’s back. “You made me wait, Jim. And so you will wait, for your release.”

Jim’s breath caught. “For how long?”

Spock chuckled, low, pleased, but he didn’t answer.

Jim’s toes curled in anticipation, as Spock just kept kissing lower and lower, his lips brushing over Jim’s spine at a maddeningly slow pace. Reaching out, he grabbed the closest pillow.

He had the feeling he was going to need something to scream into before the night was through.


End file.
